Remember Us?
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: A promise made on a whim 20 years prior. Wade sends a simple post on Facebook hoping that it will reach Zoe not knowing if she remembers the promise they made. A post Zoe thinks is the moat ridiculous thing she has ever seen. Can their friendship be restored?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this one story is only 5 chapters long. I have it all done. The plan is to add a chapter a day. The idea for this one comes from a post a saw on Facebook, the more I thought about it the more I had to write this. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie or the characters mentioned within this story. I mean no disrespect!**

* * *

It was ridiculous. She laughed so hard that tears sprang from her eyes. The post it was ridiculous and not for her. That she knew was all wrong. It was all about her. For her. _He_ was looking for her. To keep the promise they made in the fourth grade. Before her life transformed greatly. He was the only thing she remembered that year. All her favorite memories surrounded around him. Their one fight happened the day she left; a promise made quickly while they struggled to fully understand why. A promise she often wondered about growing older. A promise that she could vaguely recall.

Sitting on her bed after a late night shift, she wondered what he was going at that moment. How life treated him. Was he married? Kids? Divorced? Did his dreams of becoming a rock star pan out for him? Was he happy?

Like the post said, he was her best friend that year. Holding her hand when things turned upside down. She held his hand when his world tipped on its axis. Heard his older brother going on about reaching second base with a girl. He first kissed her that year, while thinking that kissing was gross and full of cooties. The kiss was neither. Even now it brought a smile to her face.

She shook her head once more at how ridiculous this whole thing happened to be, looking over the post once more. Her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, her choice made up. What she didn't know, was, whether or not she should reply to the post or simply ignore the post and show up and hope he would be there.

 _ **Zoe, I do hope this will reach you. I have no idea if you remember me, if you remember the time we spent together when we were 9/10. We made a promise when you left, whilst in a fight. If you don't remember it's cool, it's been twenty years now. Just know you were my best friend, a constant in my life. I shared my first kiss with you. Cooties be damned. I wonder where life took you, Zoe. And if you remember. I wonder if you think about the times we shared, think they were the best memories a kid could have, because I do. Zoe, do you happen to wonder about me? If you happen to remember or if you are reading this, wherever you may be at, I hope that you show up at the Creek, you know the spot, down by the old Miller place at 2, on the 19th of July. If you don't come, know this, I wish and hope that you got everything you ever dreamed about. I hope you're happy. Please do take care Zoe, your once best friend Wade.**_

Saving the post, that was all she could do, finding herself overwhelmed at the memories flashing through her mind.

The city had always been her home. All but for that one year when she turned 9 and moved to live with her dad because it turned out that Ethan wasn't her father. Not only did that information confuse her; it stung deeply. She tried to be upbeat about the move to a small southern town, found it was rather hard to be happy in such a tiny town, kids looking at you funny. Until she sat by Wade in class. He made her feel welcomed, made her feel like she was a part of the town, like she belonged there. From that first day, they became inseparable. She held him while he cried over his mother's death, felt his rage when his older brother became a shell. Gave him comfort when his father turned to alcohol. They went through a lot. They fought when her mother packed their stuff things not working out for her. They headed back to the city. The first home she had, the home she didn't want to return to. She wanted to stay in that little town. She had a best friend; she had a father once more, and her mother tore that away from her.

She was curious. Knew the day was coming up, remembered the tear streaked faces they shared making the promise. And yeah maybe she did forget for a few years, but she wouldn't have forgotten once the day came.

With her mind still not made up on what she should do, she logged off of Facebook, closing her laptop and trying to get some sleep.

 _Looking at down at her pink ballet flats, she walked into her fourth-grade class, her brown hair, falling around her face, protecting her from the stares from the rest of the class._

 _"Zoe Hart," Mrs. Leslie said, looking at the paper Zoe handed to her. "Class give Zoe a warm welcome," she instructed, earning mumbles as a response. "Why don't you share something about yourself with the class, Zoe," Mrs. Leslie suggested._

 _"I'm from New York and I will be a doctor when I grow up," she said confidently looking at her fellow classmates._

 _"Excellent, Zoe. Why don't you go have a seat by Wade," she instructed. "Wade raise your hand," she said. Zoe walked to the back of the classroom, to the boy who kept drawing in his notebook, his left hand raised._

 _"Hey," he grinned, turning his focus from his drawing to her, his green eyes sparkling with mischief._

 _"Hi," she squeaked out, turning her attention to the front of the room, giving the teacher her attention. She did notice from the corner of her eye that Wade went back to the picture he was creating._

 _It turns out that she got to sit by Wade not only in the classroom, but in music and in art class. At lunchtime, he sat across from her._

 _"Can I help you?" She asked softly, watching him curiously._

 _"We all need a friend. If you don't want to be friends I can go," he told her, not able to cover up the hurt he felt at being rejected, going to stand up._

 _"No, no, no," she told him shaking her head, making him do this crazy thing with his eyebrow, making her giggle. "Don't leave. Stay, please?" She requested. "I want to be friends with you," she smiled softly._

 _"Cool," he smirked. "A group of us are playing football after school. And not the girly flag football either. Tackling will be involved," he informed her. "You can join us or you can join Lemon and cheer. Your choice," he shrugged._

 _"I think I will take my chances on the field than on the sidelines," she remarked._

 _"As long as you know the guys won't take it easy on ya cause you're a girl," he stated._

 _"That's fine," she told him. "Will I have time to stop by the practice and tell Harley?" She asked. Even at 9 years old she knew this whole tiny town knew about her connection to Harley Wilkes. And when Wade didn't bat an eyelash and took the question in like he heard a million times before and not asking a million and one questions, she felt relief at that. That he didn't see her messed up family, when talking to her, he saw her. No judgement._

 _"We do have to go by the practice to get to the field. I don't see why it would hurt if you stopped in to inform Harley of your whereabouts," he told her. "How ya liking it here?"_

 _"Gossip central, huh?" She asked back. Wade laughed. "It's small, but cozy," she said._

 _"You get use to the gossip, ignoring it helps too," he let her know._

 _"What was it you were drawing this morning?" She questioned him._

 _Wade looked down, a small blush covering his face. "Nothin'," he told her. "Bunch of doodles," he shrugged, getting his face back to its normal color. "You can look when we get back to the classroom. If you want," he suggested._

 _"I want," she smiled._

 _With lunch over with they walked back to class in a single file line. A quiet line at that. Sitting at her desk, she pulled Wade's notebook from his desk. Wade smirking to cover up the nerves he felt at Zoe looking through his notebook before class started._

 _"This is a lot more than nothing, Wade," she whispered a harsh tone to her voice. It was beautiful. If the proof wouldn't have been there she wouldn't have been able to tell a fourth grader drew the picture. The picture was of a shark, but with the shading, it was beautiful, really beautiful._

 _"Zo, no," he said, wanting her to stop turning the pages._

 _She froze looking over the words on the next page. The bell ringing to single something for another class, brought her from her frozen state. "You write songs?" She questioned, letting him take the notebook back._

 _"I'm learnin'. It's what I want to be when I grow up. A rock star," she smiled._

 _"I have faith it will happen," she smiled._

 _She turned her attention to the front of the room when Mrs. Leslie called for silence to get class underway once more._

Zoe woke with a start, recalling the dream, though it wasn't a dream not at first. It would always be the day where she met and became Wade's friend. Her first day at Bluebell elementary school.

She quickly flipped her bedroom light on, walking to the closet, to rummage through her things, coming to the security box hid in the back right corner. All her important papers were safely tucked away inside. And one fourth-grade drawing of a shark Wade gave to her. She smiled, running her fingers over the faded pencil marks.

Her mind made up, she grabbed her laptop turning it on. She made quick works of going to the saved post clicking on Wade's name to go to his profile. His picture was of him at a bar, reminded her of the Rammer Jammer, a guitar on his lap, a beer in front of him. A smile on his face. A rare smile at that, if she remembered correctly.

She did two things, sent a request to be his friend and sent a private message to him.

 **Wade, it's Zoe. I saw your post. And I do remember the promise. And I will be there. And I am curious to know how life turned out for you. I can demand you tell me everything over Facebook, though I feel it would be best to catch up in person. It's less than a month away. Just know I'm looking forward to seeing you. Your once best friend, Zoe.**

After hitting send she logged off, powering down her laptop, she turned off the lights and closed her eyes, willing herself to go back to sleep. If it was only that easy, spending the next few hours tossing and turning in bed.

Every chance she got she found a reason to log into Facebook to see if Wade accepted her friend request, and if he responded to her, but every time she failed to hit the login button, not wanting to seem overeager or let down if he didn't reply or if the friend request was still pending, so she left.

She kept herself busy with work and spending all her free time with friends, anything to keep her mind from drifting to her past. To keep herself from thinking about Facebook, and if she had a new friend and an unread message waiting for her. It wasn't that easy, because most everything had her thinking about the only best friend, she ever had as a child.

It wasn't until she was sitting in the airport waiting for her flight to Alabama to be called that she signed into Facebook on her phone through the mobile app. She smiled seeing that Wade had, in fact, added her as a friend and left a message for her. She went from one app to the other to read the message he sent her through messenger.

 _ **Zoe, you don't know how well it is to hear from you! I was scared that you wouldn't remember. Worried you wouldn't see the post. Thought I would show up at the Creek, and you wouldn't be there and I wouldn't ever know why you didn't show. Wouldn't know if you were okay or not. I do agree, Zo; we'll catch up in person. See you then, Wade.**_

 _Wade, worrying won't be necessary. I'll be seeing you soon. Zoe._

She didn't see any point in adding anything else as she would be there at the agreed-upon time. Something she found she was looking forward to, greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am happy to see that you guys are liking this one. This chapter is from Wade's perspective. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Zoe, I do hope this will reach you. I have no idea if you remember me, if you remember the time we spent together when we were 9/10. We made a promise when you left, whilst in a fight. If you don't remember it's cool, it's been twenty years now. Just know you were my best friend, a constant in my life. I shared my first kiss with you. Cooties be damned. I wonder where life took you, Zoe. And if you remember. I wonder if you think about the times we shared, think they were the best memories a kid could have, because I do. Zoe, do you happen to wonder about me? If you remember or if you read this, wherever you may be at, I hope that you show up at the Creek, you know the spot, down by the old Miller place at 2, on the 19th of July. If you don't come, know this, I wish and hope that you got everything you ever dreamed about. I hope you're happy. Please do take care Zoe, your once best friend Wade**.

It all started with alcohol, he told himself. Sitting down at old Miller Creek, needing to be alone. Everything in his life one big soap opera. His long term girlfriend leaving him for someone else. Another guy who had more ambitions in life. A guy who was ready to settle down and give her kids. Don't get him wrong he wants kids, wants to be married. Could have married his ex-years ago, except he held back. Afraid that it would end, not so much like his parents ended, but it would end, when she realized he was nothing more than a bartender, going nowhere fast. That he couldn't give her what she wanted. That he wouldn't leave Bluebell for anything.

He blamed the post on the alcohol. Ready for the ridicule to start. He didn't know if the post would reach her in two months time. He didn't know if she would even remember him, if she remembered the promise they made to each other.

One day every year, he found himself wondering about her. Where she was at. What she was doing. He often made-up scenarios for her. Creating the life she always talked about. She would be a surgeon. The best surgeon in North America. Sometimes he would have her married to a successful doctor, other times she was single. Kids they weren't apart of her plan, not for another year yet. Not that it stopped him from giving her a child or two. Ones that looked like her. Kids that were sweet and stubborn like her.

In each scenario, she was happy, living the life she always wanted. He wanted nothing else but for her to be happy with any life she lived.

Alcohol and a bit of curiosity got the best of him.

A week after posting, he found himself sitting on his couch, the rain keeping him inside. Bored. He signed into Facebook for the first time in a week. Amazed to see the notifications from the post. To see it was shared greatly, to see the likes. The comments encouraging him to find her. Wishing him the best of luck. Telling him they would help spread the word. His friends mocking him but doing their part to help him get his post to Zoe.

They were the ones that dealt with his sour mood after she left. They were the ones that knew how important Zoe had become to him for the 18 months they had together.

 _"What do you mean you're leaving?" Wade asked, kicking a rock into the Creek. "We're halfway through with 5th grade. You can't leave," he pleaded._

 _"Things are not working out. My mom and Harley fight every night. They try to keep quiet, so I don't hear, but I do. We're going back to the city. We leave tomorrow morning," she sighed, falling upon the grass._

 _"You can't leave, Zo. I need you here with me," he pleaded._

 _"I want to stay here; I do. Nevertheless, I don't get a say in any of it," she said._

 _"This is stupid," he grumbled. "There has to be something we can do," he sighed, falling to sit next to her. "Did you talk to Mr. Tucker? He would help," he smiled brightly. Zoe shook her head._

 _"I didn't talk to him, and he couldn't help. At most Harley would get shared custody, and I would only visit during the summer and every other holiday. It's the same thing I am getting now," she told him._

 _"So you'll be back during the summer?" He asked hopeful._

 _"No," she sighed, shaking her head. "He's coming to me. And for the holidays, I don't know if I will be here or not since they are during the school year. I don't know what is going to happen once I leave, but you will remain my best friend Wade."_

 _"You'll always be my best friend, Zo," he assured her. "But you can't give up. There has to be something we can do," he said his anger over the situation getting the best of him._

 _"I'm not giving up," she yelled at him. "They have come to the conclusion, and I have no other choice but to go along with it," she spat out._

 _"I don't believe that for a second," he snapped at her. "You are giving up."_

 _"Accuse me all you want, Wade. But I wasn't given a choice and for whatever reason I can't stay here. I tried, and I lost. I have to go with my mom back to the city," she told him, getting to her feet. "One day we will see each other again and until that day just know I will miss you, Wade," she stated, walking off leaving him at the Creek alone._

 _Not wanting to miss seeing his best friend one more time, he showed up seeing Zoe sitting on the front porch, tears streaming down her face. The second she noticed Wade, she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, holding on tightly._

 _"I didn't think you were going to come," she sobbed against his shoulder._

 _"Being here is the only place I need to be," he replied, hugging her just as tight. "I was thinking that in 20 years that if have yet to see each other that we meet at old Miller's Creek, in our spot and catch up on life," he suggested._

 _"I promise I will be there Wade. On July 19th," she told him, saying a random day._

 _"I'll be there; I promise you that Zo," he told her. "Be happy and take care, Zoe."_

 _"The same goes for you. Be happy and stay out of trouble, Wade," she warned him, rolling her eyes seeing the smirk play across his lips. "I'll be seeing you soon," she said, pulling away from her._

 _"Soon," he repeated, letting her go._

 _He waved as they drove off. With them out of sight he took off for the Creek, needing a few minutes to himself._

He wouldn't say that he was addicted to his phone or Facebook waiting to see if Zoe got a hold of him indicating his post found its way to her if she had a Facebook. He didn't search for her; he didn't want to be thought of as some creep. It would be better to wait and see if she showed up at the Creek. And if she didn't he would let her go because it would be obvious that she didn't remember him.

"Dude, must you have that glued to your face?" George laughed.

Wade glared at him, pulling his phone away from his face. He needed to know if she saw it, and he wouldn't know unless she messaged him, or commented on the post. He wanted a sign of some sort.

"Where's your better half?" Wade asked, moving back behind the bar to get his friend a drink.

"Bell's meeting," he shrugged, taking a long drink from his beer. "Waiting on Lavon to hit the golf course. I would suggest you come with, but you'd have your phone stuck in your face so you'd miss everything," he laughed.

"Laugh it up," he grumbled. "It's not stuck to my face; I was checking to see," he trailed off.

"Heard anything?" George questioned, joking gone from his voice. Wade shook his head. "Maybe she will just show up. You only posted it a month ago," George said. "Things take time."

"I know that," he snapped walking off.

He wanted it to be easier than that. He didn't have the patience to wait to hear from her if he even did. He really thought about looking her up if it wouldn't make him come off as a creep. None of the people he was friends with were friends with her, so he couldn't use that as an excuse.

He sighed, numbly working his way through the rest of his shift. Needing his mind to stay off of Zoe and what she happened to be doing, if she was happy, if she even wanted to keep their promise. If she thought, it was silly, and she sat at home with her friends and family laughing at how pathetic he came off as.

Getting home he fished his phone out to delete the post, when he saw that he had a friend request and a message waiting for him. First, he looked to see who the friend request was from. His frown turned into a smile, a real genuine smile seeing _Zoe Hart_ staring at him. Looking at her profile his smile only grew seeing her picture was of her in white doctor's coat, a stethoscope around her neck. He easily accepted her friend request, now knowing she didn't think he was being silly with his post.

 _ **Wade, it's Zoe. I saw your post. And I do remember the promise. And I will be there. And I am curious to know how life turned out for you. I can demand you tell me everything over Facebook, though I feel it would be best to catch up in person. It's less than a month away. Just know I'm looking forward to seeing you. Your once best friend, Zoe.**_

He chuckled softly reading through the massage countless times. Elated to have heard from her. To know that she saw the post. To know that she too was just as curious as he is. Seeing that she achieved her dreams of becoming a doctor, he understood things took time to float through Facebook and that she is a busy woman. He was being ridiculous to ever think she would laugh at him.

After that night, he smiled non stop, telling no one that Zoe got ahold of him. They could see from Facebook that they were now friends on there; they could put things together that way. This was a private moment between them, a moment they haven't had in nearly 20 years. Sue him for wanting to keep it between the two of them.

Knowing that Zoe was busy spending time in the hospital doing the one thing she dreamt about he didn't worry about not getting any messages back from Zoe. He stayed away from the social media site, his fears being put to rest. He had faith in her. He believed her, trusted her more than anyone else. She never let him down, the one time she did; it wasn't her choice to make.

One thing was for certain; the 19th couldn't come fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe smiled seeing Wade sitting on the ground, his back resting against the old oak tree. Even from the distance she stood she could see his eyes were shut, oblivious to her standing there admiring him. There was no denying that the Wade sitting before her was hot.

"Do our initials still happen to be craved in the tree?" She asked, walking closer, letting a giggle out seeing Wade jump hearing her voice. "You're early," she accused.

"Nah, I am out here quite a bit," he shrugged, getting up, wiping any dirt from his jeans. "It's there, if you know where to look," he pointed out.

Zoe traced her fingers over the rough **ZH & WK BFF**, her smile only growing in size.

"It's good to see you, Wade," she said turning to look at him. She wanted to hug him, wasn't sure how he felt about that. She wasn't left waiting long when he pulled her into his arms.

"Even better seeing you, Zoe," he beamed. "Or should I call you Doctor Hart?" He teased, letting her go.

She shook her head, taking a seat in the grass sitting under the oak tree. "Zoe is just fine," she laughed. "What are you doing these days?" She questioned, jumping into topics to get reacquainted.

"Bartender at the Rammer Jammer. It may not be fancy, but I enjoy it. I do want to open my own bar. I'm not in a major rush to do so," he answered. "Kids?" He asked, looking at her.

"No kids," she told him. "You don't need to be in a rush, Wade. Do what you enjoy doing," she said. "Do you have kids? A girlfriend? Married?" She asked rapidly.

"No to all the above," he laughed. "I want kids, but I'm not ready for them. My girlfriend broke up with me, two and a half months ago because I was content with my life. I guess I haven't found the right woman to settle down with," he quickly explained. "You? Boyfriend? No ring, so I can safely assume you're not married or engaged."

"Not married or engaged. I do have a boyfriend, but I think it will be ending soon. We haven't spent any time together in over two months now. He's working overseas. It started as a necessity really. It worked until it didn't. Hard to commit to each other when we let work consume us," she shrugged.

"Sorry to hear that, Zo. Break ups of any kind aren't easy. Maybe you should take a few minutes to maybe put your life in perspective. You can't work your whole life, Zoe," he said.

"I know that and I will cut back with work when I am ready to do so," she said. "What happened to becoming a rockstar?" She asked, moving her eyes to look at the water trickling over the rocks.

"Didn't work out," he shrugged. "We tried and I still play, but it stopped being my dream a while back. And I am fine with that," he stated. "Despite the rocky relationship with your boyfriend, are you happy with your life?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Very happy," she smiled. "Are you happy, Wade?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"I am," he smiled. He was happy with his life. "They tell me that you came and spent time with Harley during the summers," he commented.

"And they told me you spent your summers with your uncle Moe," she commented. "It was different here without you," she added on.

"It took me a few years to remember a life without Zoe Hart. I never really did figure it out. It felt like I had part of me missing all these years," he started to say.

"And now that we are here it feels whole again," she finished for him, earning another smile. He nodded agreeing with her. "How's your dad? Jesse?" She asked then.

"Earl is Earl. Happy when he has a bottle in his hand," he told her with a sigh. "Things with Jesse are worse. We don't talk unless we're fighting over the stupid things he buys my dad," he sighed. "How's your family?"

"My mom is overbearing as always, Harley lives here so you know how he is," she said. "Ethan I have actually talked to a few times now. Cleared up things between us and got to hear the reason he took off the way he did. Which made sense and I can't be mad at him for it. He couldn't raise another man's child," she shrugged.

"It's good you got to hear him out and find out why he did what he did."

"Yeah I suppose it is. I am sorry to hear about the lack of a relationship you have with Jesse. You guys were close. Have you tried to fix it?" She inquired.

"I haven't and that's because I don't think it can be fixed. He doesn't want to fix it, and I am in no hurry to fix things with him either," he hissed out.

"I don't believe that for a second," she stated. Determined more than ever to find a way to make them make amends with each other.

"It's a lost cause at this point, Zo," he informed her, not wanting her to waste her time on it. "You going to see Harley?"

"I am," she smiled. "It's actually been a while since I have seen him. I saw him over Easter when he came to New York. I haven't been here since I was 18. That was for a week. The same week you were fishing with George and Meatball," she easily recalled. "We sure did have quite a few missed encounters since we were 10," she laughed.

"I didn't know you were here that week. If I did I would've cut the trip short to see you," he said. Zoe laughed knowing he would have done just that. "You know this is the first time I am even hearing about you being here that week. No one said anything to me when we got back," he told her, digging through memories in search of him missing something.

"Weird," she commented. "Think we would be closer if we saw each other over the summers and that one week?" She asked him. "I honestly think we would be. Today would have still happened, I just believe that we wouldn't have had to use Facebook for a confirmation," she shrugged.

"I think so too, not that we can change that, Zo. We can only rebuild our friendship, and hopefully it grows to be bigger than what he had when we were kids," he suggested.

"You have to come to New York," she smiled, being very serious.

"And do what? Get lost in the sea of people while you work?" He suggested with a laugh.

"No," she snapped harsher than expected. Wade laughing harder. "I do get time off, and I can request time off," she said shoving his shoulder.

"I will make a deal with you," he told her, laughter and any hints of playful banter gone from his tone. "I will find two weekends a year to visit New York and hang with you, if you visit our little abode more than once a year. I am sure that Harley would like to see you a bit more," he finished with sweetening the deal for Zoe.

"I would rather be the one traveling to see him," she thought out loud. "I can make that work, if only we make meeting in this spot a yearly thing," she suggested, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Now that is something I can live with," he smirked. "Any other suggestions before we make this deal final?" He asked her.

"Nothing other than staying in contact. And I am not talking about social media either. I hardly have time to go on there. Easier to text and call," she told him.

"Exchanging numbers was a given Zoe," he chuckled. "Do we have a deal then?"

"I believe we have a deal," she smiled holding her hand out to shank on it. Wade slipping his hand in hers to make it official.

"How long you stayin'?" He questioned, leaning back on his elbows.

"I leave Friday afternoon, just in time to start my weekend shift," she told him, moving so she was laying on her stomach, looking at him instead of the Creek. "You have any gigs coming up?" She questioned, wanting to learn more about the man her best friend turned into.

"We're playin' a few towns over tomorrow night if you want to come along. They will be happy to see ya," he smiled, encouraging her to tag along.

"Might as well, come. I have nothing else to do while I am here, and I don't think Harley will mind," she smiled. "Any pets?" She questioned out of nowhere.

He looked at her and burst out laughing, shaking his head. "No idea where that came from, but I ain't about to question it. And no pets for me. It's bad enough watching my step around Lavon's gator."

"Seriously?" She laughed. "Gator aside, he's done good for himself. I followed his career," she beamed.

"Crazy stalker," Wade teased. "Us here in little ol Bluebell couldn't be prouder of the guy. He's our mayor now. Did you know that?" He asked, holding his laugh in seeing her eyes grow huge.

"I didn't know that. Not that I was really good friends with him to begin with," she sighed.

"Lair," Wade stated, nudging her with his foot. "The guy was your next-door neighbor. Didn't Harley let him babysit you for like an hour a few times?" He questioned.

"He did. But to be fair his parents were home next door, so it didn't much matter," she mumbled.

"That don't count. Lavon was your babysitter. Take that to the press," he teased. Zoe tipped her head back laughing.

"I don't think the press would do much with it since he's out of the game," she said, her laughter subsiding. "What about George?"

"Tucker?" He questioned. "He tried living in that fancy city of yours; he couldn't hack it. Came back and married Lemon," he shrugged.

"They were rather glued together as kids. I don't think I have many memories where they weren't together," she laughed. "What about Annabeth and Cricket?"

"I am not going to sit here and gossip about the town," he chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "You'll be in town tomorrow and more than likely after we leave here. And I'm 99 percent certain you will see them more than once," he tacked on.

"True except you're not sitting you're lying down," she giggled.

Wade rolled his eyes, moving quickly to tickle her. Zoe's giggles turning into full blown-out laughter, fighting for her breath.

Shoving at his shoulders to get him to stop tickling her, so she could breathe normally once again, saw Wade falling on his back to look up at the sky, seeing the inky black clouds moving in.

"We could take this meeting else where or meet up tomorrow for my gig," he told her, motioning towards the sky.

"It's been 20 years; we have more to catch up on. I'm sure of it," she smiled, no where near ready to part ways with Wade. "That is if you don't mind," she commented, turning shy.

"Wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want to spend more time with my beautiful friend," he smirked, watching the blush cover her cheeks. "I want to hear all about your crazy wild college days," he remarked, pushing himself of the ground, offering Zoe a hand.

Accepting his hand, she looked at him, asking him, "did you not go to college?"

"Uh, I did not," he confirmed, leading the way back to town. "Wasn't my thing, though I did attend my share of college parties, wild sums them up," he chuckled.

"I didn't party," she frowned. "Focused on my school work. I couldn't fail knowing each step I took got me closer to my dream," she told him. "Parties weren't part of the schedule I created."

"That's nuts, Zo," he remarked. "You had to have let loose and party."

"Maybe a few times. But they weren't anything crazy," she commented.

"That little face you made, tells me otherwise," he laughed. "Don't play dumb, Zo," he said, turning back to look in front of him.

"There may have been some nudity involved," she shrugged, holding her head high, her face giving away to how embarrassed she truly is.

"That sounds like a story I want to hear," he laughed out loud.

"Not any time soon you won't be," she stated.

"I'll ask you after I get you drunk," he smirked, efficiently shutting her up. He wanted to know every single detail about her life, ready to offer up every detail in his life to her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning sleeping beauty," Wade smirked, handing over a glass of water and two aspirin.

Zoe groaned, sitting up to take the aspirin to dull the pounding in her head.

"Why did you let me drink so much?" She questioned, taking a long drink of the water to get rid of her dry mouth. "And why aren't you in worse shape than me?" She asked, remembering that for every drink she had he had two.

"I had to hear about that naked story," he chuckled softly. He never did get that story from her. Tried like heck. His charm didn't work on her. "What's that word you fancy folk use?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

"Tolerance," she groaned. "How often do you go out drinking?" She inquired, shutting her eyes.

"More than I should," he grumbled, getting up. "Come on you, let's get some greasy food in you," he ordered. "Do you want to borrow some clothes to go back to your dad's place in?" He asked then, looking at the clothes she was still in.

"That might be nice. I think I've got some puke on my shirt," she mused looking at her clothes. "You mind if I freshen up a bit?" She asked, chewing on the inside of her lip.

"Be my guest," he commented, handing her a shirt and a pair of shorts. "They might be more than a little big. It's the best I can do," he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll make them work," she smiled, taking the clothes and walking into the bathroom.

She groaned when she looked into the mirror to see she looked like a rabid raccoon. Her hair all knotted up. Dark black patches under her eyes from her mascara and eyeliner. She quickly washed her face, feeling better with her makeup washed from her face. She tried to run her fingers through her hair, all that did was make it worse. She couldn't spot a comb or a brush in his bathroom. She didn't have much of a choice. She would fix it when she was back at Harley's. She stripped her clothes off, pulling his shirt over her head. The hem going to mid thigh. Stepping into the shorts, she pulled them up, cinching them with the drawstrings, making the shorts sit loosely on her hips.

"I won't be winning any awards for best dressed," she announced joining Wade. Easily finding her shoes.

"I don't know about that," he said under his breath. "Want me to give you lift to your dad's place so you don't have to walk through town giving the townspeople the wrong impression?" He asked, already grabbing his keys.

"Like you would let me walk home," she laughed, heading outside.

"Doc, you've come to know me so well," he teased.

"Why did you have me crash at your place?" She asked. She could remember his gig and how the woman ate it up. Remembered how he became one with the guitar. How he made the lyrics wrap around her like a silk cocoon. Her memory going foggy the later in the night it got and the more she had to drink, brought on by Wade when he wasn't on stage signing.

"It happened to be the easiest solution. I didn't think I could drag you up a full flight of stairs. You were practically out when we hit Bluebell last night," he explained. "One less stop for Anthony to make last night."

"The drummer right?" She asked, buckling her seatbelt now that she sat inside his car. Wade nodded his head his own seat belt snapping into the buckle. "Is he always the designated driver?"

"Yep," he replied, starting his car. "He doesn't drink anymore. He drank when we were in high school, and he crashed his car thinking, he could drive. He hit a tree and no one died, but he could have died. Ever since he refuses to drink. He won't let any of his friends drive drunk," he explained.

"That is very admirable of him," she commented.

Wade nodded, watching where he was going not needing to be in an accident himself on the streets of Bluebell. Over the past few days, he really enjoyed hanging out with Zoe and getting to know her all over again. To reconnect with her was pretty cool. Going into the whole thing he didn't know if he would be seeing Zoe. Didn't know if they would get along. So many unknowns sitting between them. But for her to be there, for them to essentially pick up their friendship where it was forced to stop when they were kids. One thing would be for certain he would be keeping in contact with Zoe when she left.

"Do you want me to meet you there?" She questioned, knowing it would take her a while to shower and get ready to go out for breakfast with him. She didn't want him to be waiting on her when he looked like he hadn't showered for the day yet either.

"I'll meet you here in about an hour. That work for you?" He asked, not sure how long it would take her to get ready.

"That should work," she smiled, getting out, making sure she had her dirty clothes in hand.

"Kay, I'll be back," he told her. She nodded, shutting the car door and heading to the front door. Wade waiting until she was inside the house before driving off.

"Must've had a goodnight, if you're wearing his clothes and coming home at 9 in the morning," Harley mused.

"You do know that you didn't have to wait for me," she commented, going to the stairs.

"I wasn't," he chuckled, holding the paper up. "Reading the news while I enjoy breakfast before I go into work," he stated. "You are old enough to do as you please, nothing I can say will change that," he said, going back to his paper.

With a soft laugh she headed upstairs to shower and get ready.

Spending just a few days in Bluebell had her feeling relaxed. A welcomed vacation if you must. It did show her that she has been missing out on life. That her boyfriend was completely right about her working way too much. She would work on that when she went back to the city. Work on her relationship with her boyfriend, try to make it work instead of watching it fall to pieces when she could do something about it.

"Has it been an hour already?" She questioned, seeing Wade standing on the other side of the door. She wasn't even near ready to go yet. The most she did was shower and get dressed. She still had her hair to brush and figure out what to do with it, not to mention the fact she needed to do her makeup.

"Not quite, I'm a bit early," he shrugged. "Don't hurry on my account, I can wait," he told her entering the house.

"Right. I think Harley is still around," she told him over her shoulder, heading back upstairs.

A quick 15 minutes later, she came down to see Wade on his phone. His eyes glued to the screen having not heard her. She took that moment to really look at him. Underneath the charm he oozed, she could still see the nerdy boy, she became friends with over two decades ago. Just now, she could appreciate the stubble running along his jaw, the feel of his muscles, the way he filled out the shirt he wore. Her favorite feature the shy smile he wore when he didn't think anyone was looking.

"You ready to go?" She asked, entering the room fully.

"If you are," he responded, getting up. "How disappointed would you be if we didn't go to the Rammer Jammer for breakfast?"

"What do you have in mind?" She questioned. To her, it didn't much matter where they got their food from, as long as they were able to sit and keep talking. There had to be something they had yet to talk about. She wanted to spend as much time with Wade as she could before she had to leave that afternoon.

"Just a little place in Mobile," he shrugged, not wanting the remaining hours he had left with her to be interrupted by the town folk.

"Can we first stop by the practice, so I can bid my father ado? That way, you can just drop me off at the airport. If you don't want to do that it's fine," she quickly told him.

"Grab your bags, Zo," he laughed. "It makes sense and I really don't mind," he assured her.

She smiled heading back upstairs to grab her things. Making sure she had the necessities. The rest it didn't matter if she had or not. She would be back to visit her dad; she could grab it then. She promised herself that more trips to Bluebell would be happening. More than Wade's deal accounted for.

"That everything?" He asked, moving to grab the suitcase from her.

"Yep. I traveled light," she teased. "You didn't have to do that. I could have managed," she said, motioning to her suitcase.

"You shouldn't have too," he replied, waving it off.

"Thank you," she smiled, opening the door for him. Following after him, she made sure the door was locked traveling behind him to his car.

He wasn't left waiting long at the practice. Zoe saying a quick bye as Harley got a house call. On the drive to Mobile, they didn't talk, instead singing along to the radio, sharing laughs together.

"Did you know that I don't even miss the city?" She asked, poking at her hash browns. Wade shook his head, having already taken a bite of food. "I thought for sure that I would miss the noise; the rush people always seem to be in. The lights and the sights, but I don't," she explained to him. "The stars are a beautiful sight."

"You growing tired of that precious city of yours?" He asked, having swallowed the food in his mouth.

"No," she shook her head. "Bluebell has always felt like home to me. Hard to miss home when you are home," she shrugged.

"Ever think about moving back?" He questioned, drinking his juice.

"You sound like Harley," she retorted, sipping her juice. "He even offered me his half of the practice. Whether I take over now or down the line, his half will always be mine," she told him. "I just don't know if it is something that I want at this point. I like where my life is at. Maybe one day, when he decides he can retire and stay retired," she told him.

One day, she would be okay with spending her life in Bluebell, but right now her life is in New York. A life she wasn't ready to give up yet. It was something her dad understood. Told her to live her life how she wanted to. She had to do what made her happy. She couldn't picture a day where she would be miserable in the city she loved. If that day ever came she had a home in Bluebell.

"That guy works more than he should. When you talk to him again think you can talk him into taking a few breaks, more than he does now," he teased her.

"I can't make a single promise about that," she laughed. "Do you ever see yourself anywhere other than Bluebell?"

"Nope. Bluebell is my home. Always will be," he told her. He didn't have any urge to leave the place he grew up at. Without a doubt in his mind Bluebell would be the place for him. He didn't need to move away to know how great the little town is. He didn't need to live elsewhere to feel homesick for Bluebell. He didn't want to move away just to move back. For him, it made much more sense to stay. He held no desire to see what the world held for him.

"We will see how you feel once you visit New York. There is magic there," she smiled.

"I don't know about that, Zo," he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for following along with this short story. I actually started this story as a one shot and soon enough this came about. I will say that this wasn't the ending I had in mind when I started it. The most they were ever supposed to be was friends, my inner Zade got the best of me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **2 years later**

"Here I thought we were coming together," Wade mused, sitting down on the blanket behind Zoe, wrapping his arms around her midsection, his chin resting comfortably on her shoulder.

True to their word they were back for a third time. The topics they discussed since their first meeting have changed greatly since they are a huge part of each other's life. They didn't even have to stick to the deal they made, but there is something special about meeting at the Creek on July 19th they couldn't bear the thought of not going, or think about skipping the day.

"That was your plan last night," she reminded him, melting into his embrace, placing her hands on top of his.

"That you agreed to," he said, nuzzling her neck. "I made some good points to get you to agree to my terms," he tacked on nipping at her neck.

"Maybe so," she giggled. "Felt like I need a few minutes to clear my head," she told him, turning very serious. "I didn't want to take away from your little jam session."

"The jam session is nothing compared to you, Zo. Heck it's mostly just goofing off," he told her. "You can always interrupt any jam session," he let her know.

"I do know that," she said, letting her eyes drop shut.

"What's going on, Zo?" He asked, the quiet becoming too much for him. Thinking back on the last few days nothing seemed out of sorts. "Harley okay? Your mom?" He asked, having no clue what was going on with her.

"They are all okay," she assured him. "This is something that has to do with us," she told him, feeling him tense up.

"You're not taking off are ya? I thought everything was going well here," he commented. To him, it didn't make much sense. He thought she had been happy. That everything she needed was here in Bluebell. That _he_ made _her_ happy.

"Everything is good here. Better than good actually," she quickly assured him. "I'm sure that I will be moving from my place, if that invitation still stands," she said.

"That invitation will always stand. I wanted you to move in with me a month ago, that won't change now. Why do think I wanted your help in picking out the house, took in what you liked and what you disliked about the house," he told her. "I'll move you in once we leave here," he promised her.

"I would like that," she smiled, turning her head to look at him. "But there is more to it than that," she told him.

"What else could there be?" He asked. "Unless you're pregnant, but that would be impossible; we are always careful," he said. Taking a minute to think what else there could possible be. "We're having a baby?" He questioned, seeing Zoe was making no move to deny his accusation about being with child.

"We are," she told him. "I got the results this morning. I would have told you that I thought I was pregnant, but I didn't want to be wrong," she rattled off. "A doctor's appointment is made to confirm what I already know…"

Not needing to hear anymore he pressed his lips against hers efficiently getting her to stop talking. "We will do that and so much more," he smiled, kissing her nose. "You didn't decide to move in with me because we're having a baby did you?" He asked. That wasn't how he wanted her to move in with him. Wanted it to be her decision solely.

"That played no part in it. I've been thinking about it ever since you offered, and I denied you. I want this and this baby with you." Ever since she told him no, she had been second guessing herself. Didn't like the hurt look that crossed his face for a split second. She was trying to find the courage to tell him that she would love to move in with him. It never happened, even if she did spend most her time at his new place instead of at the carriage house.

"Good thing I have no plans of letting you or this baby go," he replied, his smile a permanent fixture on his face.

The last two years saw a few things change for the now happy couple.

Zoe went back to New York, made it six months in the city. She tried to work things out with her boyfriend. Like she told Wade, it couldn't be saved. She walked away from that relationship with no regrets. She enjoyed the time spent with him. At the end of the day, walking away was the best thing for both of them. Without someone holding her there in New York, she found herself wanting to take Harley's offer up more and more. Finally, she did just that. She loved being a doctor in New York; it just wasn't for her anymore. She wanted time for everything she kept pushing away to build her career. She wanted a family, time to enjoy things. It was time for her to take a step back from work. It was time to see what awaited her in Bluebell.

For Wade, he still happily worked at the Rammer Jammer; nothing could pull him away from working there. One of the biggest changes that happened was with his band. Booking a few more gigs, making a name for themselves. All of them happy with their day to day lives they didn't have the urge to be famous. They played music because it was fun for them.

The biggest difference for them was moving their friendship into a relationship eight months after Zoe made the move official. At the time, it was a joke, both thinking they were better off as friends and that nothing was between them. Their first date ended up more awkward than anything else, both trying to hard to make an impression. They redid their first date the next day, doing something they both felt comfortable doing and the laughs wouldn't end. The date didn't end until the early hours of the morning when it started to rain forcing them to leave Zoe's porch.

Their redo date turned into many more. Dates were still being added to the ever growing pile. It was the first-time Wade felt like everything was complete. With Zoe, he could see a future he never saw with his ex. He wanted everything with Zoe. Marriage, kids, growing old and everything in-between that.

"Are you still put off by marriage?" He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder once.

"Not as much as I was before. I have seen that it's more the people that can't make the marriage work. Like any relationship, you need to work at it. I would love to marry you, Wade. Even so, I am not rushing into marriage or an engagement while pregnant."

"When I ask for your hand in marriage it will take you by surprise. I would never ask you to marry me because you are carrying my child. I love you Zoe, that is the only reason I will ever ask you to marry me," he clarified for her.

"Good thing I love you too," she replied, meeting him for a kiss. "Here I thought we were supposed to be talking about the past year of our lives," she giggled, her head falling backwards to rest on his shoulder, her temple pressed against his cheek.

"We have been. We are moving in with each other; we are having a baby. This past year has been the greatest year of my life," he smiled.

"Mine too," she retorted. "After our child is born this little day of yours is going to be one of the few dates we get," she laughed. Meeting Wade in their spot after marriage and kids it would happen, even if it is a way to give them a bit of time alone.

"It'll be worth it. One date a year of many to come that I won't have to plan," he chuckled with a kiss to her cheek.

The pair grew quiet listening to the birds sing, the wind gently ruffling the leaves, the trickling of the water moving along the Creek, their breathing in sync. The sun slowly making its way through the sky, fluffy white clouds floating through.

"Do you think we should have made the day to reunite sooner?" She questioned softly.

"No, I don't. Would it have been nice to be reunited as friends sooner? Of course, it would have been, but things wouldn't have worked out like they have now. Would you have given up your life in New York to be here?" He asked, already knowing her answer to the question.

"I wouldn't have," she easily told him. "I believe that too. That it wouldn't have been right for us. We needed to go through what we did to really appreciate what we have together. It would have been ideal to be friends again sooner, but I like our story the way it is," she smiled, turning in his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Our story is only beginning, Doc," he whispered against her lips.

Their story held many blank pages. They would fill it with memories. Whether they be loving family ones, or fights, because they wouldn't back down. Everything that laid before them; they were excited to face it together.


End file.
